


One Night.

by Liztening



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Geoff - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Mavin, Michael - Freeform, Multi, Murder, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Ray - Freeform, Sad, roosterteeth, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liztening/pseuds/Liztening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been murdered.<br/>I'm sorry :\</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why..

 

It took me 10 minutes of calming down and observing the lifeless body of my soon to be husband to realize he wouldn’t be standing up.  
His eyes had lost their spark and his lips had now frozen in a solid line.  
They say dead people look peaceful knowing in their last moment that they’d be going somewhere safe , somewhere nice.  
But Michael didn’t look peaceful , he looked mad ; frightened even.

  
I clutched my hands between my legs to prevent them from shaking , but soon I was shaking all over my body ; realizing what I’d done and the consequences I would have to deal with.  
I thought about Burnie and Ray , I thought about Ryan and Jack and what they would say.  
I thought about Barbara and even about Gus and by the time Geoff crossed my mind the tears started streaming down my face again washing away some of the blood that had covered my face.  
I closed my eyes and started repeating the night in my head over and over again:  
  
I felt my phone vibrate , and when I pulled it out of my pocket I noticed I had gotten a text message.  
  
“ _Michael is lying to you._  
 _Think about it._ ”

  
I frowned while re reading the 8 simple words.  
  
“ _What are you talking about?_ ” I simply replied.  
  
Within seconds my phone vibrated again and I opened the new message.  
  
“ _Do you know where he was yesterday_?  
  
My phone vibrated again, notifacating me I had yet another message.  
  
“ _Yeah that’s right you don’t know_  
 _well guess what ? he was with me_  
 _He never wanted you , and he finally realized he wanted me back._  
 _But I suppose he already told you ? right?_  
 _Because isn’t that what you do in relationships , you tell each other everything._  
 _Michael always told me everything you know that ?_  
 _That’s because he was mine , and you know what._  
  
 _He’s still mine_.”  
  
My heart stopped and my hands started shaking , how could this be ?  
This can’t be true this must be lie , I kept telling myself.  
I ran through the house , finally spotting Michael standing in the backyard throwing some blocks of wood on a big pile we kept there as fuel for the fireplace.  
“Michael!” I yelled as I opened the door.  
“Hey” he said with a smile turning towards me.  
“Tell me it isn’t true , tell me it’s a lie !” I yelled holding my pass only inches away from him.  
His smile immediately faded away.  
“What’s a lie ?” he answered calmly.  
“Where were you yesterday Michael” I cried softly.  
I saw his expression turn from shocked to apologizing just before he turned his head away from me facing the ground.  
“I’m sorry” he said quietly .  
“Why?” I whispered  
“I don’t … I’m sorry…”  
“God damned!” I yelled, making him shiver from the sudden change of volume.  
“Well you were away a lot lately and it seemed as though you didn’t have any time for me even when you were here !” He said judgmental while finally looking to my face again.  
“Don’t you dare turn this to me Michael Jones ! , I’m not the one running around fucking someone else! ” I sniffed a bit and quietly added “how could you do this to me”  
I saw the look in Michaels eyes changing , making me know he finally lost his temper.  
he turned to walk away , but I quickly grabbed his arm and turned him towards me.  
“I guess they were right about you” I said  
I saw the fire in his eyes and I felt his muscles tense up.  
Bracing myself for what was about to come I let go of his arm.  
His other hand now turned into a solid fist flew towards my face .  
In one solid move I quickly ducked, grabbed one of the blocks of wood and swung it towards my fiancé.  
The impact was way bigger then I had expected it to be and the block immediately fell out of my hands on the ground as soon as it had hit its target.  
I looked at Michaels face and almost immediately blood started pouring out of his skull.  
I smacked my hand against my mouth .  
Michaels arms fell down as though he completely lost all of his strength .  
“Why’d you do that ?” Michael asked , followed by his eyes turning away inside of his head in a disgustingly un human way.  
he collapsed to the ground like he was a stuffed doll.  
I kneeled down and wrapped my hands around his head , as though I could stop the bleeding and make him stand up back again.

The blood kept spilling out , just like the tears from my eyes.  
i heard his "why'd you do that" echo in my head.

 

 

  
  
After almost 2 hours I stood up and made my way to the kitchen.

  
I started cleaning my hands, almost hypnotized by the red dripping of my hands and slowly slipping away in the sink.  
I suddenly felt sick , so I decided to make my way to the bathroom but when I turned around I was immediately greeted by one of my friends.  
I saw the backyard door still opened and I feared he’d made his way through the garden past the dead man still lying there.  
When I saw his judgmental but frightened look I realized my concerns had been right.  
I knew I had to be quick , I had to come up with an excuse and a good one too.  
I opened my mouth and tried not to look into his eyes , because the way he looked at me made me feel even sicker then I had already felt.  
But before I could say anything he shut me up.  
“Why.” He simply asked.

  
The way he said it , as though I was a stranger who had just ran over his kid , as though I was a monster he’d rather see death then stay around for even one more second.  
I collapsed to the ground and I felt my eyes tearing up and the kitchen started spinning.  
I shook my head from left to right and back again as hard as I could, I couldn’t answer him and I couldn’t look at him , I buried my head in my hand and felt something hit my knee softly.  
I heard him walk away and with a loud ‘bang’ I heard the door close .

  
After ten more minutes I heard what sounded like police sirens coming closer and closer.  
I lifted my head and looked at the door again, he had slammed it so hard it hadn’t even closed and I could see Michaels feet through the small crack.  
My eyes caught a glimpse of the small object next to my knee , and when I focused on the thing I could make out the contours of the small gold/black tower that had been standing on my desk for months now.  
It was Michaels gift to me , and I had forgotten to take it home .  
I picked it up and held it against my heart as I heard the frightening sound of a dozen of police men making their way in through the front door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has been murdered  
> I'm Sorry :\

 

 

He had no idea where he was going , but Geoff hauled ass on the highway driving his car to limit.  
He couldn’t get the image of Michael’s dead body of off his mind , and it made him so angry he started seeing red.  
As soon as Geoff had left the crime scene he had called the police and inform them about what he had seen and given them his data.

He realized it had been stupid of him to immediatly leave the house again , not only because it made him look suspicious as fuck were the police to question that.  
But also because he had practically left one of his best friends lying dead on a cold hard ground like he just didn't give shit.  
But as soon as Geoff saw what had happened to the curly red head , he felt so sick he just had to leave as soon as he could.  
He didn't expect to find the murderer had still been in the house after that.   
I mean i guess he couldn't be exactly sure about who had killed Michael , it could have been anyone really,  
But it was the feeling of sickening envy he felt the moment he walked in the house.  
The clear feeling of death and self pity almost that made him know for sure.  
 

He’d called Griffon explaining everything to her as well , giving her the instruction to call Burnie , Gus and Barbara and give them the news.  
He knew it was a bitch move to put everything on his wife’s shoulders but Geoff knew he wouldn’t be able to explain it all over and over again without completely losing his calm and going on a fucking rampage.

He turned his car on a parking lot next to the highway and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel’s out of the trunk and a pack of cigarettes out of the glove compartment.  
He had stopped smoking ever since he met Griffon because she wasn’t a big Fan of him destroying his body even more then he’d already done by drinking this much booze ;  
But he’d always hid a pack in his car ever since.  
He lit the thing and immediately took a sip of the bottle in his other hand.

The parking lot was completly empty , apart from one car he had never not seen standing here,  
And what looked like a mountain bike locked tightly around a tree.  
Left from the lot was the highway Geoff had just been driving over , and on the right side was a large grass field with some trees and a small barbed wired fence.   
Geoff let out a small chuckle when he remembered the day himself , Gavin , Michael , Ray and Miles had climbed over that exact fence,  
to get away from some cops who had caught the four of them drunken of off their asses peeing on a statue in a small park in Austin.  
  
Geoff thought about the office , about Michael and his never ending Rage towards Gavin in particular everytime the Brit would say something stupid,  
He thought about his friends and how he knew they were going to react when they heard about Michael's death.  
And he thought about the audience and the messages they would be recieving ,  
Because even though he could be a plain ass hole sometimes , everybody loved Michael Jones.  
Geoff felt tears sting behind his eyes but he pushed them back.  
 

He heard his phone ring but ignored it while emptying the bottle rapidly.  
He saw an ambulance driving by , and imagined Michaels body being lifted on a bran card.  
And finally Geoff couldn’t hold his tears back any longer he cried like he had done when he was a kid ,  
and angrily threw the empty bottle towards a tree where it smashed in to hundreds of different glass splinters.  
After a few minutes he finally calmed himself down .  
  
He made his way back to his car and drove away from the parking lot making his way back on the highway.  
He knew where he was going and he wanted to be there as fast as he could.  
His phone rang again and when he saw the name of his wife light up on his I-Phone he answered it.  
“Yeah?” he said as calmly as possible.

He turned his car of off the highway and entered the small city his Hispanic colleague lived .  
"The police called" she said ,it was obvious she was trying to hide a certain panic in her voice.  
"What'd they say?" Geoff said immediatly concentrating on the conversation.  
Then he heard his wife spoke the words he had feared to hear as soon as he had left the house where he had found Michael covered in his own blood.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has been murdered.  
> I'm sorry :\

 

"Yeah thanks" Ray hung up his phone and sighed.  
It had been three weeks now since his television signal had stopped working , and he had been calling his provider every day now.  
The lady on the other side of the phone had told him she expected it to finally be working again tomorrow,  
and he could also be expecting a repayment for the time it had stopped.  
  


He finished the last level of Resident Evil V and turned his Xbox off   
He made his way to the kitchen to prepare himself a sandwich when he heard his doorbell ring.  
He opened the door to find a drunk and tired looking Geoff.  
“Geoffrey what’s up !” Ray smiled.  
But when Geoff didn’t smile back he realized something was clearly wrong.  
“Can I come in for a second ?” the older man asked.  
“Yeah of course” Ray opened the door a little more giving Geoff the space to walk in.

Ray walked back to the kitchen and put his sand wich in the fridge trading it for a bottle of beer.  
Ray himself didn't drink , but he had been storing some bottles in case Michael or gavin showed up at his house.  
Even though usually he was the one visiting them rather then the other way around.

He handed his boss who had already planted his ass on Ray’s couch the bottle and took a seat on the chair across from him.  
It was still a weird sight to see his boss in his house ,  
Especially since this had only been the third or fourth time he had actually been inside.  
He had been barbequeing with him and the rest of the office to celebrate Ray's birthday in his way to tiny garden to actually fit all of them in there,  
making it one big "Thank god i can still move my ass from the garden to the toilet" party.  
But that had also only been like twice.

Geoff opened the bottle , took a sip and started his story explaining what he had seen .  
Ray couldn’t believe what he had heard , and he couldn’t imagine one of his best friends not being here anymore.  
It took Geoff almost 1 and a half hour and at least 3 more beers to completely finish his story ,  
it being harder and harder to talk after every bottle.

By the time Geoff had finished Ray felt as though his head was about to explode.  
His thoughts were wrapped around itself and he couldn't even connect the words Geoff had said in the right order any more.

“The police called Griffon” Geoff muttered.  
“And?” Ray asked when he realized Geoff wasn’t going to finish the sentence.  
“And .. when they entered the house it was empty , they said the murderer had probably fled the scene just before they arrived.”  
Ray clenched his fists and breathed in heavily.

“Now what ?” he asked.  
“Honestly , I don’t know man.” Geoff said.  
He sounded defeated and Ray couldn’t help but feel a lot of sympathy for the older man.  
He tried to imagine how he must’ve felt when he found Michael’s body and almost threw up.

  
Ray noticed the desperate look in his boss eyes and he decided he would just leave the subject for what it was right now.  
He stood up and poured himself a glass of OJ and walked back to the living room.  
He shook some sort of dust off of his feet and started cleaning his glasses.  
He tented to do that any time he was either nervous or he wasn't sure about what to say.

“So have you told Jack and Ryan yet ? “ he asked Geoff.  
Geoff shook his head.  
“Why ? “ “I’m not sure if I can man “ He turned his head away from Ray.  
Ray was about to answer when his phone started making a familiar noise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has been murdered.  
> I'm sorry :\

 

Geoff stood up and made his way to Ray’s kitchen to put away the beer bottles he had emptied.  
Geoff took a look around in the kitchen and saw a picture of Ray with his parents at his elderly home.  
Geoff had always been pretty greatfull towards Burnie for hiring Ray , he had made a good addition to the Achievement hunter crew ,   
And he had immediatly became good friends with Michael and Gavin.

While he grabbed another beer from the fridge Geoff heard Ray murmuring to his phone  
 He walked out of the kitchen and  looked at the man with what he imagined must have looked like a puzzled look.

“Speak..” Ray ordered the person on the other side of the phone sounding tired .  
It was quiet for a while and Geoff silently opened his bottle and took a sip.  
“Okay.” Ray spoke in the phone again, and immediately hung up.

“Who was that ?” Geoff asked lazily.  
“Gavin” Ray answered putting his phone back in his pocket.  
“Where is he?” Geoff asked before taking  a sip of beer.  
Ray explained to Geoff why Gavin had called him up   
and after that Geoff and him had been sitting in the living room in silence for a few minutes before Ray told Geoff they should go visit Jack and Ryan .  
At first Geoff refused but when Ray started a speech about how it wasn’t fair for them to get a lazy phone call when they were all friends in the office Geoff gave up .

Ray entered the kitchen soon after Geoff did to put away his last bottle , and grabbed his house keys from the counter.  
He put his hand on the older man’s shoulder and they made their way towards the front door.  
Geoff opened his car and lit another cigarette as soon as he entered.  
Ray locked his door and climbed in next to Geoff .

While securing his seatbelt he turned toward the smoking man.  
“You do know that shit kills you , right?” Ray said jokingly.  
“Yeah but apparently so do good friends.”Geoff said , making Ray’s smile go away almost as fast as it had appeared.  
“Sorry” he added, while he threw the thing out of the window.

“I can tell them if you want me to.. you know” Ray spoke after a few minutes of silence.  
“No , you were right back there , they have the right to know and I suppose I should be the one to tell them.”  
“Okay” the Hispanic answered , not being able to hide the slight look of relieve that covered his face.

The first stop was Jack’s , the conversation didn’t differ much from the one he had with his younger friend who had now accompanied him.  
Katie was devastated when she heard the story , while Jack kept asking rational questions like who’d done it and what the plan was from now on.  
Jack proposed to come with him and Ray to Ryan’s , but Geoff declined while assuring Jack Ray and him would be fine.  
They left the man with his now devastated wife , and walked back to Geoff’s car.

As Geoff sat down he took one more look at Jack’s house while Ray sat down quietly in the seat next to his.  
As soon as Geoff pulled the car away from Jack’s place he noticed his company had started shaking all over his body.  
“You alright there buddy ? want me to bring you home?” Geoff asked .  
“Nah I’ll be okay , I suppose it just hit me, like I couldn’t really believe it till you explained everything to Jack and Katie I guess” Ray sighed while he whipped a tear from his face “it just all seems so surreal.”  
“I know …” Geoff sighed as well. “but it’ll be okay.”

 

On the way to Ryan’s place they drove past the APD , and Geoff let out a small sigh filled with mixed feelings, knowing the person who had killed his friend would probably be in there right now , locked away .

 

 

And Geoff realized that night he had lost two of his best friends.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. That ?

 

 

I made my way through the park I had always felt unsafe walking through when it went dark.  
Even though I was a grown up man , in my mid 20’s I had always tried to avoid this place as much as possible.  
But I figured it didn’t matter anymore right now because the only one I was afraid of right now was someone I couldn’t walk away from .

I kicked some pebbles towards the pond surrounded by rose bushes , connecting all of the different gravel paths that all led to the middle of the park.  
A duck crossed my path and stopped right in front of me , looking up and then continuing to make his way across.  
I ran my hand through my hair and sighed deeply while I took the path that lead towards the other side of the second largest state capital in the United States .  
I looked up and noticed the breath taking full moon that had started to lit up the night sky beautifully.

My hands felt numb and my eyes felt swollen , I heard a car turn around somewhere outside of the park left of me , and not long after that I heard the soft sound of people talking coming closer.  
It looked almost too beautiful to be true and I noticed my lips turn up to a small smile .  
A young couple crossed my path and friendly greeted me.  
I nodded , as though saying Hi and continued my way through the park to the street.

My hand slipped in my pocket and I pulled out a pack of gum.  
I popped one out and put it in my mouth , but after chewing a few times I spit it back out.  
I hated chewing on gum and the only reason I had ever ate some, was  to make my breath smell a little better.  
It was a weird habit I had started when I was a kid , and I had never quite got rid of it.

I finally made my way out of the park and stepped under the  streetlights that lit up the side of the small road around the city.  
I walked across the road and looked up at the building in front of me , I knew Ryan lived somewhere near here but I wasn’t exactly sure which street it was.  
I felt uncomfertable all of the sudden , and the strange feeling of incompletion as though i had some unfinished bussiness yet.

I pulled out my phone and called the first number that I could find in my phone not bothering to look at the name .  
the phone rang twice before a familiar voice answered it.

“Hello?”  
“Hey Ray… I know you probably don’t want to talk to me right now .. but please hear me out.” I began .

“Speak” The voice answered.  
“I’m at the police station right now , I decided to turn myself in” I spoke ,   
only now really realizing that that was in fact what I had came here to do.

It was quiet for a while and I wasn’t quite sure what I was supposed to say.  
I wasn't quite sure why i had called Ray in the first place.

“Tell Geoff I’m sorry..” I said .  
“Okay” I heard Ray say followed by a sound that made clear he had hung up the phone.

I felt my throat swell up and asingle tear made it's way down my cheek.  
Before i locked my phone I looked at the message I had gotten from Lindsay earlier that evening one more time before deleting it permanently.  
but the words “He’s still mine” were still burned in the back of my mind.

 

I put my phone away and took a deep breath I clutched my hand tight around the small “tower of pimps”  
I had been given by the love of my life

 

 

 

“I’m sorry Michael, I love you “  I murmured before entering the big red building in front of me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
